This invention relates generally to food products. More particularly, it relates to a system for facilitating the making and enjoyment of marshmallows and chocolate in combination.
A common camping activity consists of sitting around a fire and making s""mores. S""mores are a snack food consisting of a marshmallow and chocolate sandwiched between two graham crackers. Generally, the marshmallow is roasted over the fire and then placed in between the graham crackers with portions of chocolate. The toasted marshmallow causes the chocolate to melt, making a tasty, gooey snack. However, the chocolate, when melted, has a tendency to spread beyond the cracker and drip, thus making a mess.
In one aspect, the invention relates to a marshmallow system. In a preferred embodiment, the system includes a marshmallow having a bore defined therein and a chocolate portion configured for being received within the bore, wherein the chocolate may be positioned within the bore. The thus prepared marshmallow/chocolate portion is exposed to heat to toast the marshmallow and substantially melt the chocolate portion.
The toasted marshmallow/melted chocolate combination can be enjoyed in this state without undue mess, or combined with graham crackers or the like to make a s""mores snack.
Thus, in another aspect, the invention relates to method of making a s""mores snack. In a preferred embodiment, the method includes the steps of providing a marshmallow system including a marshmallow having a bore defined therein and a chocolate portion configured for being received within the bore, positioning the chocolate within the bore, exposing the thus prepared marshmallow/chocolate portion to heat to toast the marshmallow and substantially melt the chocolate portion, and pressing the marshmallow and heated chocolate combination between a pair of food substrates to provide the s""mores snack.
The bore includes an open end that tends to close to substantially retain the melted chocolate within the bore to more effectively inhibit spillage and other messes as compared to conventionally prepared s""mores.